Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough (Part 3)
This is part of the Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough, with the following locations: Eterna City, Valley Windworks, Eterna Forest, Floaroma Meadow and Route 205. *Click here for Part 2. *Click here for Part 4. =Route 205= Route 205 is a route in Sinnoh. Floaroma Town is found at the southwest of this map, and Valley Windworks at the southeast. At the north, Eterna Forest, leads to Eterna City Events Galactic Trouble When you reach Route 205, a little girl will seek help from you to help her Dad at the Valley Windworks. You must rescue her Dad because you cannot access the northern part of this route, blocked by two Galactic Grunts. Head to Valley Windworks then. *Click here to continue. Rest Stop at Route 205 After battling many trainers, your Pokémon must be tired. Enter the house there and ask the lady to allow you to rest to heal your Pokémon to perfect condition. Then head to Eterna Forest located at the north of this map. =Valley Windworks= Valley Windworks is a power-generating station using tons of massive windmills, found at the southeast of Route 205. The wind energy is used to turn the turbine of the windmill to generate electricity. The Team Galactic wanted to use this energy for their plans. This is the only place where you can catch a Drifloon at a specific day. Pokémon Appearances Events Trouble at Valley Windworks When you first visited this place, a Galactic Grunt stand at the entrance. Battle him. However, when you battle him, he went inside quickly and locked the door. You then have to get the Works Key from the Galactic Grunts at Floaroma Meadow. *You must visit the Floaroma Meadow to continue, click here to continue. Come back here when you deal with the matter. After you retrieve the Works Key from Floaroma Meadow, return here and unlock the door to go in. Battle the remaining Grunts to earn experience and prepare to face the commander. After you get rid of Team Galactic, the man's daughter you met earlier run back to him. The man thank you and say something about a balloon Pokémon will come again. Refer below. The balloon Pokémon is Drifloon. It will visit every Friday after defeating Team Galactic. *You can now access the rest of Route 205. Head north and then enter the Eterna Forest. Drifloon After you defeat Team Galactics, a Drifloon will appear in front of the Valley Windworks building. It will appear every Friday and will be gone the next day. So if you want to catch it, wait until Friday or change the day of your Nintendo DS. Drifloon will be at Level 22. =Floaroma Meadow= Floaroma Meadow is located at the north of Floaroma Town, where there is a huge land covered with flowers. This is the place where you can buy Honey, a essential items if you want to catch Pokémon that only appears on honey trees, found in many places in Sinnoh. If you have a Pokémon which knows Surf, enter the Floaroma Meadow from Fuego Ironworks using Surf and there are many hidden items found at the back of the meadow, use the Itemfinder application on your Pokétch to uncover them. Events Trouble at Floaroma Meadow After you battle the Galactic grunt at the entrance of Valley Windworks, proceed to this place. You will find two Galactic grunts talking to a man. Proceed forward and you overheard them saying about gathering a lot of honey to attract a lot of Pokémon. Then they noticed you and will battle with you so that there will be no witness. After the battle, the Galactic Grunts retreat, and drop the Works Key on the ground. Then the man pick it up and give it to you. The man then gives you a free Honey for saving him. *Head to Valley Windworks now to deal with the remaining Galactics. Honey Trees There are many honey trees in Sinnoh and you will see such trees the first time at the Floaroma Meadow. You can get some Honey from the man at the entrance of this place for 100 Poké, and slather the honey onto the bark of the tree. It will attract Pokémon such as Wurmple. But if you are lucky enough, you may attract a Combee or a Munchlax. =Eterna Forest= A forest found at Route 205. The south entrance leads to Floaroma Town, and the eastern entrance leads to Eterna City. Events Cheryl When you enter the Eterna Forest, a green-haired girl called Cheryl greeted you. She said that she is afraid of going through the forest alone and wanted to tag along with you. You then accepted the request. When you travel with her, there will be two Pokémon appearing at once when you step on the grass. Cheryl and you will engage in a tag battle with the other two trainers. Also, your Pokémon will be automatically healed after you win the battle when Cheryl is with you. After you reach the end of the forest, Cheryl will thanked you and leave the forest. Proceed out of the forest to the top section of Route 205 and head to Eterna City. Moss Rock When you explore the Eterna Forest, you will notice a rock lying on the ground near the southern entrance. If you have an Eevee, make it level up at this forest and it will evolve into a Leafeon. Of course, you need the National Pokédex in order to trade the Eevee from earlier versions of the game. The Old Chateau At the north of the forest, there is a few trees blocking a path. That path leads to the Old Chateau, an old, abandoned mansion. There are rumours that this place is haunted and you can see ghosts of people and Ghost Pokémon will appear. There is a special Pokémon, Rotom, found at the mansion. Obtain the National Pokédex, and come back here to catch that special Pokémon. =Eterna City= Eterna City is an old city, surrounded by three routes - Route 205 at northwest, Route 206 at south and Route 211 and northeast. There is a Galactic building at the north. This city holds a gym, which uses Grass-type moves. PokéMart Merchandise Items Galactics at Eterna When you first visited Eterna, there are Team Galactic Grunts everywhere. There is also a Galactic building at the north of this city. However, you need the HM01 Cut to access the building and the Forest Badge to use it. Read below to get HM01. Meet Cynthia A trainer walked towards when you are walking near the Galactic building. After chatting with her, she will give you HM01 Cut. This move can cut small trees outside battle. To use it, you must obtain the Forest Badge from the gym at this city. Click here to see the Pokémon Gym found in the city. Herb Shop There is a herb shop found at the most northeastern of the city. These herbs can heal and work like a normal potion, and it is cheap. However, it is bitter and your Pokémon will dislike you if you make them eat it. Underground Man's House Visit the house next to the Pokémon Center. Talk to the old man to get the Explorer Kit. With it, you can access the Underground. Eterna Condominiums There is a condo at Eterna City and there are certain things you can do here. *Old Man at 1st Floor - If you want to give your Pokémon a nickname, talk to him. *Boy at 1st Floor - If you have a Buizel, trade it for his Chatot. *Old Woman at 2nd Floor - She will give you TM67 Recycle. Friendship Checker App Talk to the girl in the Pokémon Center to receive the Frienship Checker App for your Pokétch. This application is Number 6 and it allows you to check how much your Pokémons like you. Click on one of them, the more the number of hearts appearing, the more it likes you. Rad Rickshaw's Cycle Shop There is a bicycle shop found at this city. However, the owner of the shop is not here right now. The boy sitting may tell you where the owner be. To find the owner, you need to access the Team Galactic Eterna Building. First, you need to get HM01 Cut and the Forest Badge in order to enter the building. After you save the bicycle owner's Pokémon, visit the shop and he will give you a Bicycle for your effort. This bicycle have two gears - one that move fast, one that move at a normal speed. With your new bicycle, you can now access the southern part of the city - Route 206, which can only be access with a bike. Eterna Pokémon Gym The gym leader of the gym in this city uses Grass-type Pokémon, and so do the Pokémon Trainers inside it. This gym is kind of unique - you need to battle all the Pokémon Trainers in order to battle Gardenia, the gym leader. You have to find all the trainers in the forest inside the gym. After you find and defeat the first trainer, that trainer will give you a clue where the second trainer is hiding. Take note that the second trainer will not appear unless you defeat the first one. Refer to the picture below to find the location of the trainer. Gym Leader Gardenia Gardenia have a strong team of Grass-type Pokémon. If you have a Flying- or Fire-type Pokémon in your party, you are sure to win. It is best that you have Staravia in your team so that all her Pokémon will faint with just one attack of Wing Attack. Money: 2640 After you defeat Gardenia, you receive the Forest Badge. This badge allows you to use HM01 Cut outside battles. Also, any Pokémon receive from trades below Level 30 will obey you. She also gives you TM86 Grass Knot, her favourite move. After you have the badge, make one of your Pokémon learn it, and head to the Galactic building found at the north of the city. Read below. Team Galactic Eterna Building After you got yourself the second badge, make one of your Pokémon learn HM01 Cut. Then approach the small tree in front of the building and interact with it. Cut the small tree and enter the building. There are several Team Galactics, and a scientist for you to battle. You must get rid all of them until you get to the Commander. When you made it to the top floor, you must battle with Commander Jupiter, so that the Pokémon she held can returned to its owner. She has a strong Pokémon, but by now, you should have a strong team of Pokémon, and this will be a piece of cake. After you defeat Jupiter, Jupiter will say out their plans on changing the world and stuff, then she left the building. The man, the bicycle owner, is delighted when he got back his Clefairy and Buneary. Be sure to visit his Bicycle Shop to get a handsome reward. Blocked Route 205 and 206 After you defeat the Team Galactic and receive the bicycle, Route 205 is blocked by a Bug Catcher. He tell you to go Route 206 to try out the Bicycle Route. If you don't have the Explorer Kit, you cannot access the Bicycle Route. Click here to get that item. Get Exp. Share When you leave the city at the southern entrance, talk to the man in white there. He is Prof. Rowan's assistant and he will gives you Exp. Share, a handy item that allows a Pokémon in the party to receive experience without having to battle, suitable to train a lower-levelled weak Pokémon. Category:Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthroughs